1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioning apparatus for a vehicle, which can independently control temperature of air blown toward a front seat side and temperature of air blown toward a rear seat side in a passenger compartment.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional vehicle air conditioning apparatus, a front air mixing door and a rear air mixing door are independently disposed so that temperature of air blown toward a front seat side and temperature of air blown toward a rear seat side are independently controlled. Further, a rear face door for opening and closing a rear face air outlet is provided in the rear face air outlet. When air blown from the rear face air outlet is not necessary, the rear face air outlet is closed by the rear face door.
However, when the rear face air outlet is closed by the rear face door when the rear air mixing door is rotated at an opening position between a maximum cooling position and a maximum heating position, cool air on a downstream side of a cooling heat exchanger flows into a downstream side of the heating heat exchanger through a rear cool air bypass passage, and temperature of air blown toward the front seat side of the passenger compartment is decreased.